Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 175
=Notes= *During this episode, Rafael activates "Guardian Eatos'" second special ability: he removes 3 monsters in Yami's Graveyard from play to add the total ATK of these monsters to "Guardian Eatos" for one turn. "Guardian Eatos's" ATK changes from 3300 to 7000, for a net increase of +3700. **In the anime, the monsters removed are shown to be "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500 ATK / 1200 DEF), "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) and "Kuribandit" (1000 ATK / 700 DEF). Added up, the total ATK of these monsters is 1500 + 1500 + 1000 = 4000, not 3700. **It is likely the animators inverted "Kuribandit's" ATK/DEF values, giving it an ATK of 700 when making the calculation. *It must be noted however that in the anime, "Kuribandit's" ATK/DEF values are never shown on the screen (for both English and Japanese versions), making its true statistics a bit of a mystery. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Rafael's Turn *Rafael has just activated Field Spell Card "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Rafael's monsters will receive a +500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his soul ("Guardian Grarl": 2500 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF) ("Guardian Elma": 1600 → 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF) ("Backup Gardna": 500 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF). *Uses "Guardian Grarl" to attack & destroy Yami's "Kuribabylon" (Yami: 2500 → 1000 Life Points), but Yami activates Trap Card "Rope of Life": he discards his entire hand to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" back to the field with an extra +800 ATK (1500 → 2300 ATK / 200 DEF). *Sets a card. Yami's Turn *Activates "Kuribabylon's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to Special Summon the five Kuriboh brothers back: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" (300 ATK / 200 DEF). *Tributes "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" to Special Summon "Kuribandit" (1000 ATK / 700 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Spell Card "Dark Magic Curtain": Yami pays half his LP (Yami: 1000 → 500 Life Points) to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500 ATK / 2100 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. (NOTE: In the real game, Dark Magic Curtain cannot be activated on a turn when another monster has been Special Summoned.) *Uses "Dark Magician" to attack Rafael's "Guardian Elma", but Rafael activates Trap Card "Guardian Formation": he moves "Guardian Elma" to the back row of his Playing Field (thanks to "The Seal of Orichalcos", Rafael can use his Spell & Trap Card Zone as an added Monster Card Zone), meaning "Guardian Elma" can't be attacked until Rafael's front-row monsters are destroyed first; Yami's attack is negated. *As a secondary effect of "Guardian Formation", Rafael selects Equip Spell Card "Celestial Sword - Eatos" from his Deck and equips it to "Backup Gardna", increasing its ATK by 300 ("Backup Gardna": 1000 → 1300 ATK / 2200 DEF) (NOTE: in the anime, Rafael simply declares he is "activating" "Celestial Sword - Eatos" without equipping it to "Backup Gardna"). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Since "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is on the field and since there are no monsters inside his Graveyard, Rafael activates "Guardian Eatos'" special ability and Special Summons (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF) it to the field from his hand in Attack Position. *Activates "Backup Gardna's" special ability, unequipping its "Celestial Sword - Eatos" and equipping it to "Guardian Eatos" instead ("Backup Gardna": 1300 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF) ("Guardian Eatos": 3000 → 3300 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Yami activates "Kuribandit's" effect: he Tributes "Kuribandit" to draw 5 cards, discarding any Monster Cards he draws; Yami discards 3 monsters. *Rafael activates "Guardian Eatos'" second special ability: he removes 3 monsters ("Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and "Kuribandit") in Yami's Graveyard from play and adds the total ATK of these monsters to "Guardian Eatos" for one turn ("Guardian Eatos": 3300 → 7000 ATK / 1000 DEF) (NOTE: there is a mistake in the math here; see 'Notes' section above) *"Guardian Eatos" attacks "Dark Magician", but Yami activates "Electromagnetic Turtle's" effect from his Graveyard (he discarded "Electromagnetic Turtle" earlier due to "Kuribandit's" effect): it immediately ends Rafael's Battle Phase. *At the same time, Eatos's "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is somehow destroyed and Rafael's monster's ATK drops back to 3000 ("Guardian Eatos": 7000 → 3000) (NOTE: the reason why "Celestial Sword - Eatos" is destroyed is not explained; normally at the end of this turn, "Guardian Eatos" should only lose the +3700 ATK boost it obtained thanks to its special ability). Yami Yugi's Turn *Summons "Big Shield Gardna" (100 ATK / 2600 DEF) in Defense Position. *Switches "Dark Magician" to Defense Position. *Sets a card. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Uses "Guardian Eatos" to attack Yami's "Dark Magician", but Yami activates Spell Card "Magical Hats": he shuffles and hides his two monsters under the 4 hats (NOTE: In the real game, "Magical Hats" is a Trap Card and has a slightly different effect). *"Guardian Eatos" picks the first hat. It contained "Big Shield Gardna": Yami's monster is destroyed. *"Guardian Elma" and "Guardian Grarl" attack one hat each, but they are empty; Yami's "Dark Magician" is safe. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Rod of Silence - Kay'est", increasing "Backup Gardna's" DEF by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 1000 ATK / 2200 → 2700 DEF). *Since "Rod of Silence - Kay'est" is on the field Rafael is allowed to summon "Guardian Kay'est" (1000 → 1500 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Graceful Charity": he draws 3 cards, then discards 2. *Activates "The Eye of Timaeus", fusing it with "Dark Magician" to form "Amulet Dragon" (2900 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position. *Thanks to its special ability, "Amulet Dragon's" ATK rises by an extra +300 for every Spell Card in Yami's Graveyard: with a total of 8 ("Monster Reborn", "Brave Attack", "Five Star Twilight", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dark Magic Curtain", "Magical Hats", "Graceful Charity", "The Eye of Timaeus"), it receives a +2400 ATK boost ("Amulet Dragon": 2900 → 5300 ATK / 2500 DEF). *Uses "Amulet Dragon" to attack & destroy Rafael's "Guardian Eatos" (Rafael: 3500 → 1200 Life Points); Rafael lets the anger over the destruction of his favorite monster consume him. *Rafael activates "Guardian Eatos'" other special ability: when it's destroyed in battle, he can Special Summon "Guardian Dreadscythe" (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF) in Defense Position (NOTE: this particular ability of "Guardian Eatos" only exists in the anime) *Thanks to "Guardian Dreadscythe's" special ability, Rafael equips it with Equip Spell Card "Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe" from his Graveyard: it increases its ATK by +500 for every monster in Rafael's Graveyard ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3000 → 3500 ATK / 2000 DEF). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Switches "Guardian Dreadscythe" to Attack Position. *Activates "Guardian Dreadscythe's" third special effect: all of Rafael's monsters ("Backup Gardna", "Guardian Grarl", "Guardian Kay'est", and "Guardian Elma") are destroyed except for his "Guardian Dreadscythe": with 4 more monsters in Rafael's Graveyard, "Guardian Dreadscythe" gets a further +2000 ATK boost ("Guardian Dreadscythe": 3500 → 5500 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack & destroy Yami's "Amulet Dragon" (Yami: 500 → 300 Life Points). Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Card of Sanctity" to make him and Rafael draw until both have 6 cards in their hand (NOTE: The real-life version of the card has a slightly different effect). Yami draws "Watapon", which allows him to Special Summon it immediately to the field (200 ATK / 300 DEF). *Tributes "Watapon" to Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000 ATK / 1700 DEF) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the effect of his "Guardian Treasure", draws one extra card. *Activates Spell Card "Obedience": Rafael switches "Dark Magician Girl" into Attack Position. *Uses "Guardian Dreadscythe" to attack Yami's "Dark Magician Girl", but Yami activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Magical Pigeon": he returns "Dark Magician Girl" to his hand and Special Summons two "Pigeon Tokens" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. Rafael's attack fails. *At the end of the turn, the two "Pigeon Tokens" are destroyed and "Dark Magician Girl" is Special Summoned back under Yami's control (NOTE: it is presumed Rafael could have attacked & destroyed one of Yami's "Pigeon Tokens", but the end result would have been the same; "Dark Magician Girl" would still have returned to the field). *Sets 2 cards. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Underworld Circle". Duel concludes next episode.